mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-01 Super Emperor
} |-| MS= } |-| Premium= } |no. = 18028 (Type-3) 94667 (Special Kit) 18632 (MS) 18070 (Premium)|series = Racing Mini 4WD (Type-3/Special Kit/Premium) Mini 4WD PRO (MS)|chassis = Type-3 Chassis MS Chassis Super-II Chassis (Premium)|rel = June 27, 1990 (Type-3) August 30, 2008 (Special Kit) May 30, 2009 (MS/MS Gold Metallic) April 14, 2012 (Premium)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Dash! Yonkuro|Owner = Yonkuro Hinomaru}}The Dash-01 Super Emperor |Dasshu Zero-ichi-gō Sūpā Enperā}} is a Racing Mini 4WD (and later Mini 4WD PRO) car released by Tamiya on June 27, 1990. It was featured in the manga and anime Dash! Yonkuro as Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine. General info The Super Emperor featuring the more refined form of that of Emperor. The cone-headlights are removed and in its places are the pairs of integrated headlight built into the bodyshell. The mono-shock prop was changed to the pair of dampers on front and the rear spoiler was attached under the bodyshell. Instead of the orange/red trims, it only has the red trims. The '496' and 'Dash-01' decal are presented on the bodyshell. The original Super Emperor comes with the white middle-diameter 3-hole S-Emperor-type wheels with the black high-profile slick tires, while both the MS variant and Premium variant were comes with the large-diameter wheels paired with the black slick tires. (The MS variant has the white 4-spoke MS-type II wheels, while the Premium has the red 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels.) The MS variant was equipped with the N-02 and T-01 units and the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Both the original model and the MS variant has their chassis and A parts molded in black, while the Premium variant has their the chassis frame molded in metallic gray and the A parts and the easy locking gear cover molded in orange. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, Mr. Sumeragi made the new machine (without the decals) a while after Yonkuro's Emperor got busted in the previous race due to being struck by lightning. In order to decide who will get the new machine, Yonkuro challenge Mr. Sumeragi in a race with his (partially repaired) Emperor. Ultimately, Yonkuro won, making him a worthly owner of the new machine. Yonkuro was then modified the car and installed the Super-V System (a type of CVT-like gearbox) and named it the Dash-01 Super Emperor. This machine lead to the ultimate victory for the Dash Warriors in the regional tournament. Before the national tournament began, the Super Emperor's gearbox got busted, but was later fixed by Team U's Jin Kidouin. In the race against Team Heavy Hetal, both the Emperor and Super Emperor are the only ones that can be used as the other cars' conditions were degrades greatly due to lacks to maintenances. Because of this, the Super Emperor was given to Musashi temporarily while Yonkuro use the Emperor in this race. Before the championship final, Yonkuro had switched to the Great Emperor and gave the Super Emperor to Genta, who in turns uses its chassis for his Wild Saurus. What happens to the Super Emperor after the race is unknown. It was later revealed that Sumeragi actually made not one, but two Super Emperors; one was given to Yonkuro and one was sent to Yonkuro's father Genkuro who is still participating into the Hell rally race. Genkuro eventually modified his own Super Emperor into the Great Emperor and sent it back to Sumeragi who later give it to Yonkuro. The Super Emperor was a well-balanced Mini 4WD car as it has the lower center-of-gravity of the Burning Sun, the high acceleration of the Cannonball and the high speed of the Shooting Star. Yonkuro managed to enhances the machine further by installing the Super-V System. Technical info Length: 127 mm (Type-3), 152 mm (MS), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 86 mm (Type-3), 92 mm (MS), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 47 mm (Type-3) Chassis: Type-3 Chassis, MS Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 6.4:1 and 5:1 (Type-3), 4:1 (MS), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts Dash01SuperEmperorBoxart.jpg|Type-3 variant Dash01SuperEmperorMSBoxart.jpg|MS variant Dash01SuperEmperorPremiumBoxart.jpg|Premium variant Dash01SuperEmperorSpecialKitBoxart.jpg|Special Kit Artworks Dash01TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * The bodyshell of the MS variant has the different mold in order to fit the midship motor chassis. * Currently, the Dash-01 Super Emperor Special Kit was listed on the English version of Tamiya official website as a Mini 4WD PRO limited edition item, rather than a Mini 4WD limited edition item. Additionally, informations for the MS Chassis variant was used on the same webpage.Dash-01 Super Emperor Special Kit on Tamiya official English website See also * Dash-1 Emperor * Dash-001 Great Emperor * Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor * Rise-Emperor References External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-01 Super Emperor (Type-3 Chassis) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-01 Super Emperor Special Kit on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-01 Super Emperor (MS Chassis) on Tamiya official website * Dash-01 Super Emperor Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-01 Super Emperor Special Kit on Tamiya America official website * Dash-01 Super Emperor (MS Chassis) on Tamiya America official website * Dash-01 Super Emperor Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda